1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates generally to a portable digital communication device including cellular phones, personal digital assistants, hand-held phones, and phones with game functions, and more particularly to a portable game and digital communication device including a control pad for playing games.
2. Description of the Related Art Generally, “portable communication devices” are devices that are portable and enable owners of the devices to communicate in a wirelessly. Such portable communication devices have become increasingly small, slim, graspable, and lightweight, whereby portability thereof is improved. Furthermore, such portable communication devices include multimedia functions. More specifically, future portable communication terminals will be miniaturized, lightweight, multipurpose terminals with various functions, which will be easily adapted to various multimedia and Internet environments.
The portable communication devices may be classified into several different types of communication devices based on their appearances. For example, portable communication devices may be classified into a bar-type communication device, a flip-type communication device, and a folder-type communication device. The bar-type communication device has a bar-type single housing, the flip-type communication device comprises a bar-type housing and a flip part pivotably attached to the housing, and the folder-type communication device comprises a bar-type housing and a folder part pivotably attached to the housing.
Additionally, the portable communication devices may also be classified into a necklace-type communication device and a wrist-type communication device according to where or how they are worn by a user. Obviously, the necklace-type communication device is worn on the neck of a user by means of a string, and the wrist-type communication device is worn on the wrist of the user.
Portable communication devices may be further classified according to how they are opened or closed, for example, into a rotating-type communication device and a sliding-type communication device. The rotating-type communication device is characterized in that two housings are rotatably connected to each other while the housings are continuously opposite to each other. The rotating-type communication device is opened or closed by the rotation of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are rotated apart from or close to each other. Alternatively, the sliding-type communication device is characterized in that two housings are longitudinally slid. The sliding-type communication device is opened or closed by the sliding movement of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are slid apart from or close to each other
The portable communication devices have also been improved with the capability to transmit and receive data at high speeds. Consequently, the portable communication devices use wireless communication technology for transmitting data at high speed, which will satisfy the increasing desires of the consuming public.
It is another increasing trend that a camera lens is included in portable communication devices that transmit image signals. The portable communication device has a camera lens module mounted outside or inside the device so that a user of the device can talk with another user of the device while looking at each other, or take pictures of his/her desired subjects.
However, the conventional portable communication device has a problem in that a key operation is very inconvenient in a game mode. For example, the key operation is not usually performed very quickly and accurately, because keys used in the game mode are also used in a communication mode.
For example, the conventional portable communication device has a housing on which a plurality of keys are arranged. Consequently, distances between keys are small with the result that the key operation is not performed accurately. Also, the conventional portable communication device is used by only one hand of a user with the result that the key operation is not performed rapidly.